This invention relates to golf clubs in general, and more particularly to golf tools which are used to repair ball marks in putting greens.
When golf balls strike the green during play, they often leave surface irregularities, commonly known as ball marks. It is desirable that the putting green be free from surface irregularities so that putted balls run truly and are not diverted from their intended lines by the indentations or turf projections of such marks.
Tools for fixing ball marks in the green have long been available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,807 describes a green repair tool composed of a fork which may be extended from its housing for use, then retracted and placed in the pocket of the golfer. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,913 discloses a pronged tool mounted in the handle of a golf club and removable from the club when needed to repair the green. Such prior devices require that the golfer hold a small divot tool while stooping or bending over in order to lift and repair the ball mark. This is cumbersome for all golfers, particularly senior golfers. The small tools are easy to lose.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a ball mark repair tool that eliminates uncomfortable stooping and bending to repair ball and club marks in a green or elsewhere on the course as desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tool that is always handy and is so easy to use that it encourages golfers to repair ball marks and keep the greens in top condition.